The Rose Threat'
by BuBBlie-SaKU
Summary: Utena can't believe that the newcomer Haku is more powerful than her. He has come to claim the Rose Bride Anthy. His power is great, his looks charming...but the main reason he wants Anthy...is completely unknown.
1. Default Chapter

BuBBlie-SaKU!  
  
Note: Hey! I'm bubblie saku (bubble blossom) and this is my first FanFic so u better luv it! Uh HUH! I luv Revolutionary Utena and I thought it would be cool to write a fic...and so here it is! This is the first chappie so...the next one will be in while. No flames if u don't get the storie! Like I said this is my first one...don't kill meh! LoLz. Later Days  
  
Title: 'Why don't you Come' Chapter: 1  
  
' The New Threat'  
  
"Utena wait up! Said Anthy. "You've been running for over an hour...or two" she continued. Utena didn't really seem like she was paying any attention, other than looking at Anthy she continued on running. Anthy stopped feeling confused, why would Utena run off like that.  
  
"UTENA! Will you puh-lease wait! What wrong with you?" she cried. Utena stopped and starting panting wildly. She took a deep breath and began to explain.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I'm totally late for a duel! And besides...don't you have to feed Chu-Chu?" Utena asked smiling. Anthy smiled shaking her head.  
  
"No... Chu-Chu can feed himself...and wait a sec! Why the heck are you running for like a mile? The dueling grounds are in the opposite direction!" Anthy demanded pointing back. Utena shrugged sighing.  
  
"That's just it. This new guy named Haku wants to challenge me! I don't know why the hell he would though. Everyone knows that I'm this school's best! Everyone except Haku..." Utena explained walking slowly with Anthy. Anthy stopped and thought for a moment.  
  
"Oh no." she gasped. Utena looked at her strangely. Anthy stopped walking and looked at Utena directly in the eyes.  
  
"This Haku...he's not what you think he is.... He is trouble," Anthy said with a strange voice tone. "What do you mean he's trouble...? So you are saying he is better than I am? Said Utena with an angry face.  
  
"No," said Anthy replied quickly.  
  
"l don't mean it that, he is a magician he does a lot of tricks and he cheats," Anthy said. Utena stopped and looked at Anthy and she started to smile. A smile that looked really evil.  
  
"Anthy, Anthy" said Utena still smiling. "People can't just use their magic for anything, if he doesn't use his powers properly they will turn against him" Utena explained. They were on the front of their dorm.  
  
"You've got mail!" Anthy exclaimed excitedly handing it to her. Utena looked at the letter and dropped it on the table with no interest in it. Anthy turned to her with a sympathetic face.  
  
"He always writes every year and never comes..." Utena's eyes filled with tear and she began to cry.  
  
"Who is this mysterious lover?" Anthy asked kindly sitting her down at the kitchen table. There was no response from Utena. She got up abruptly and ran out the door. Anthy stood up to protest but Utena had gotten away.  
  
"Hey bitch! You took so damn long!" Haku hissed in a cold voice. Utena took her place on the other side and glared back at him. "Well...it's about time! Let's get this duel started!" he retorted and pulled out his sword. Utena looked at his sword and knew that this duel wasn't going to be easy. Utena took out her sword and poised in her ready position.  
  
"Don't you dare call me a bitch! Uh...um..." Utena couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"A...whatever! I'll let my sword do the talking! Bring it, Haku!" and with that Haku charged forward. As Utena charged forward after Haku the huge doors to the dueling area busted open. Anthy ran forward right between the duel and they all pulled back. Haku stumbled back and glared at the intruder.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, woman! We're in the middle of a duel! So get lost!" Haku growled. Anthy ignored his boasting and walked up to Utena. Utena sighed wondering why Anthy had come.  
  
"Uh...I don't mean to be rude but...WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT! I was just about to kick his butt! Why Anthy?" Anthy smiled knowing Utena would be happy when she heard to hear this.  
  
"Utena...don't battle him! According the laws he's not a real duelist! He doesn't have the ring rose and his sword...that sword. He could seriously hurt someone. It's what we duelists call a 'rose threat'" Anthy explained feeling Haku's eyes sense her magical aura. If Haku knew that Anthy was the Rose Bride, she would be in trouble. Utena looked Haku over and could see Anthy was right.  
  
"Anthy...get out of here! He's a lot more powerful then I thought! Quickly before—"  
  
"Hello Anthy...or should I say Rose Bride! You will be mine when I defeat this Utena character. So just sit back and watch her crash and burn" Haku laughed flinging a barrier scroll on the huge doors. Anthy screamed and hid behind Utena in fear. Haku's aura flared in rage and charged forward with full force. Utena had no chance to dodge.  
  
"UTENA LOOK OUT!" Utena turned around and gasped. Haku jumped in the air and aimed his sword at the rose in Utena's breast pocket. Haku smiled, Utena was a gonner.  
  
"Anthy...I'm sorry..." Utena said bracing herself for the strike. Haku smiled.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE!" 


	2. Love

Haku didn't win the battle against Utena. He left after the dwelling with Utena, he was no way to be found after his dwell with Utena. Everyone was back to normal Utena still dreaming about her unknown prince, Anthy and Chu Chu goofing around. Utena was sitting on the swing out side in the garden, trying to relax and about how she saw her aunt making out this guy she doesn't know. Every thing was so quit in the school area even in the block. Until Anthy came in.  
  
"Utena, Utena" shouted Anthy running up to Utena. "He is here ,he is here" Anthy said trying to catch her breath. Chu Chu was on Anthy's shoulder eating a banana.  
  
"Why the heck are you screaming" Utena said. Confused she said to Anthy "take a chill pill who is here".Utena was so lost she didn't even know who Anthy was talking about.  
  
"I am sorry, about that" Anthy said with a sympathy face. " Your prince who always writes you letters he is here!" Anthy said with a loud- voiced.  
  
"Have you been taking those pills that making you.." Utena said. "No! I mean it Utena ,he is here come follow me he is out side waiting." Utena followed Anthy. She could not believe her on eyes. There stood a gentleman dress up in all white, looking like a prince.  
  
"Hello, Utena" the guy said . "l am Tokai" he said as he went up to Utena and kissed her hand. His voice was not low ,but prefect in Utena's ears. Utena started to bloom.  
  
"Utena I had all about you and your aunt" Tokai said looking right into Utena's eyes. Utena looked at Anthy because she thought Anthy told him. Anthy left them alone because she had to feed Chu Chu. "How do you know so much about me" Utena said.  
  
"Your aunty told me all about you, how your were killed and everything." Tokai continued "Also about your friend Mr Lick Lick" Tokai laughed. Utena noticed that it was the guy that her aunt was making out with the other day.  
  
"What my parents were killed!" Utena started to cry. " she never told me this, she never tell me anything about my parents." Utena continued. Utena was so angry to hear this, how can the guy she thought it was her prince do this to her and how can her own aunt not tell her about her history.  
  
Utena's parent died when she was about five years old she didn't know what was happening. She thought they just sent her to her aunt because her aunt was alone and she needed company.  
  
"Utena didn't she tell you that l am getting married to her" Tokai said happily. Utena's face turned red. "WHAT!! That bitch how...how can that witch do this to me , she is a murder"Utena ran towards her aunt's house 


End file.
